


liquefy

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mean Girls Inspired But Then I Got Off Track Whoops, Multi, Rating May Change, Team Dynamics, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "I don't know," said Shouyou. "He seems nice."His friends stared at him like he'd just lost his mind. "Nice?" said Nishinoya incredulously. "Oikawa's good at pretending, but deep down he'll always be evil."





	liquefy

**Author's Note:**

> What's this??? A multichap by me?? Crazy. 
> 
> This started out as a mean girls AU inspired by a certain video, and kinda derailed from there lol

Shouyou was going to puke, right here on the sidewalk in front of his new school.

He felt his stomach churning, churning, churning--a mixture of nerves and excitement.

A new school, a fresh start. There were no boys who enjoyed tormenting him, there was no one who wanted to slam him against a wall and call him names. There were no so-called friends whose mothers told them to stay away from him, no classmates who mocked him for "pretending" to be a boy.

No one knew him here; no one could judge him.

Shouyou repeated the thought in his head as he parked his bike by the entrance. Still, he couldn't shake the anxious feeling in his gut. His stomach groaned. He needed a bathroom. Badly. Shouyou ran into the bulding and ran down the hall, vaguely remembering where it was from when he’d toured the school last week.

Shouyou opened the bathroom door and bumped into a person, face smacking right into their chest. Cheeks burning, he looked up to see a very tall boy standing above him.

He drew in a breath, staring at his chiseled face and chocolate-brown eyes and perfect hair. The boy was stunning and on a scale of 1 to 10, Shouyou gave him 100. He was so attractive that he _broke_ the rating scale.

"Whoa," said the boy. "Didn't see you there."

Two more tall individuals appeared out of nowhere, flanking the gorgeous boy on both sides. One had dark hair even messier than Shouyou's own, half of it covering an eye, and the other was a blond with glasses. “What are you doing here?” said the dark-haired guy, looming over him.

Shouyou’s heart sped up-- he couldn't _know_ , could he?

The blond added, “The elementary school’s accross the road,” he smirked down at him.

Shouyou relaxed. It was just a remark making fun of his youthful looks. He got that on an almost daily basis. “I'm in high school!” he exclaimed.

“Really?” said the gorgeous boy in the middle. He stepped closer to Shouyou, peering at him. “Are you new?"

Shouyou nodded. He was so close that he could smell the guy’s perfume or deodorant or something. Whatever it was, it smelled good. “Y-yeah.”

"What's your name?"

He cleared his throat. "Hinata Shouyou," he said. Shouyou. The name felt good on his tongue, the name he'd be using full time at this school. 

"Shouyou," the boy said, smiling at him and suddenly Shouyou realized why highly attractive people were called drop-dead gorgeous. Because being in their presence made your heart beat so fast you felt like you could just _die_.

"Great, now let's go, we're going to be late," the dark-haired boy said, elbowing past Shouyou, and then the three tall boys were gone. After the door slammed behind the group, Shouyou released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning against the door. He didn’t feel like using the bathroom anymore.

×××

Shouyou couldn’t believe he’d gotten himself into detention on his first day.

All he’d wanted to do was check out the gym after school, maybe practice a few tosses. How was he supposed to know that students were forbidden from using it without permission, and that the vice principal would show up to reprimand him, and that Shouyou would accidentally catapult a ball at his head, knocking off his wig in front of the entire basketball team? The man had sentenced Shouyou to detention despite his seventy apologies.

So here he was, walking down an unfamiliar hallway to an unfamiliar classroom. None of the numbers on the doors made any sense. Shouyou spotted a pretty dark-haired girl with glasses passing by. “Excuse me, do you know where room 202 is?”

The girl opened her mouth to respond but then someone zoomed through the hallway in a blur, coming to a stop right in front of the girl. Shouyou’s eyes widened. It was a short guy, even shorter than Shouyou, with brown hair and bleached bangs. “Whoa!” said Shouyou. “Your speed! It’s...it’s...awesome!”

“Thanks,” he said, then turned to the girl. “Shimizu-san, I just want to say,  
you look great today.”

“Yeah,” said a bald guy coming up behind the short guy, breathless from running. “Beautiful. Gorgeous.” Shimizu didn't react, just stared at them over her glasses.

A voice cuts through the air. "Tanaka and Nishinoya, no running in the hallways! How many times do I have to tell you? Detention, both of you. Room 202.” The teacher pointed to the left classroom at the end of the hallway. Dejected, both of the boys headed on to the classroom.

Shouyou followed them into detention. They looked up in surprise when he entered. “Hey, you too?”

“Yeah,” said Shouyou, taking a seat in the desk diagonal to them. The classroom was empty, just the three of them. “That was really harsh, getting  
detention just for running in the hall.”

“It’s so unfair,” said Tanaka. “We hardly get to see Shimizu-san anymore, the third-years wing is on the other side of the building.”

“It was cool, though." Shouyou addressed Nishinoya. “You should play a sport!”

Nishinoya grinned, gesturing at himself and his friend. “We’re both on the baseball team.”

“Really?”

“Yep. So why are _you_ in here?”

“Oh...it’s a long story...”

“Tell us!”

“Okay so, you know the vice principal with the wig?"

"The WHAT?" said Tanaka.

"Yeah, it's a wig..." Shouyou recounted the tale and the other boys listened. By the time he got to the end, the other boys were cracking up. They were laughing so  
hard that the teacher, who was trying to relax and read a magazine after a long day of work, glared at them accross the room. Shouyou broke out laughing too. It was pretty hilarious.

“Hey, do you want to make paper airplanes and see how far we can throw them?” Nishinoya began to fold a sheet full of math equations that he may or may not have needed for class.

“Sure,” said Shouyou. As they folded sheets of paper into things that could soar, the other boys saw fit to impart their worldly advise on him, giving him arundown of their school and the things he should do. They didn’t ask why he’d suddenly transferred schools in the middle of the year, especially when he lived further away than most.

Shouyou kinda told them anyway. “My old school had a lot of...people who were ...like blegh. Mean." Shouyou gulped, chucking an airplane a bit too hard. It crashed against the wall, smushing the nose.

"Bullies?" Tanaka asked.

"Yeah. People who beat you up and stuff."

"Oh. It's not like that here," said Tanaka quietly. "Here, anyone who attacks physically gets expelled right away, but there's a few assholes who mess with people. Rich kids, you know, people who can get away with it"

"...see, this school is like a bunch of concentric circles. There’s us, on the outside. We're nobodies. There's rich kids and popular kids and right at the center of it all is..." Nishinoya shuddered. "...Oikawa Tooru."

"Who?"  
  
"Oikawa Tooru. On the outside, he's perfect. Rich, athletic, good-looking. All the girls love him. Hell, half the guys in this school discovered they weren't straight cause of him. He's gotten awards and been in magazines and shit. Some people would even call him the king of this school. But under it all, he's _evil_."

Tanaka chimed in. "He's selfish, manipulative, arrogant, petty..."

"--don't forget _backstabbing_."

"...basically a demon out of hell."

"If evil had a human form, it would be Oikawa."

"Exactly."

 ×××

There's nothing like detention to bring people together. It was only a few hours, but by the time it was over Shouyou felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, hanging out with these two. Tanaka and Nishinoya took it as their duty to show him around the school after they'd gotten out of detention, pointing out the locations of vending machines and differentiating the good bathrooms from the dirty ones.

When they reached the exit, Tanaka said, "Hey, Hinata, you should eat lunch with us on the roof."

"I thought we were supposed to eat lunch in the cafeteria."

"Nah, the roof is where all the best people eat," Nishinoya said, and then they parted. Shouyou left the school with a warm sense of satisfaction in his belly.

At lunch time, Shouyou took his lunch and headed to the roof. As well as Tanaka and Noya, there were three other second-years--Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita, who welcomed him into their circle without a second thought. It wasn't as if Shouyou was lonely. He could have (maybe should have) stayed in the classroom and studied with the nice blonde girl who sat next to him. But this was nice, sitting on the roof with the cool breeze ruffling his hair, sipping juice while laughing along with his new senpais. 

×××

No sooner had Shouyou stumbled outside after school, than his pair of new friends appeared out of nowhere. "Shouyou!" said Nishinoya.

"Hey guys!" Shouyou said, elated.

"You wanna go get some meat buns with us? There's this really good place down the road."

"I love meat buns!" Shouyou said. Then Shouyou remembered. "No, I can't, sorry. I have to go to tryout for the volleyball team."

Nishinoya and Tanaka both froze, their smiles dropping away. "Wait, what?" Nishinoya's eyes were wide. " _Volleyball_?"

"You can't join the _volleyball_ team!" Tanaka said, looking horrified.

"Why not?"

"Oikawa's captain!"

"So?"

"' _So_?' That guy is awful. You don't want to go anywhere near him."

"Trust us," said Nishinoya. "Me and Ryuu used to be on his volleyball team in middle school but--" He hesitated and bit his lip. "But we quit." He and Tanaka shared a look. 

"I'm going to be in the boys' volleyball club. For sure, " Shouyou said stubbornly, then panicked. He shouldn't have said "boys"--that was a dead giveaway. Luckily, neither of the second-years seemed to have noticed.

"Are you sure you don't want to play baseball?" Tanaka said. "...no offense but you're not the body type people wanna see in a volleyball player."

Shouyou took a deep breath. "Do you know the reason I came to this school?" Well, one reason at least. "A few years ago, there was this guy named the Small Giant, he was like 160-something centimeters but he was _amazing_ and his team went to Nationals. It's my dream to be like him, ever since I was a kid. And right now I finally have a chance. I'm not gonna give it up." he said, clenching his fist in front of his heart. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka exchanged another look.

Nishinoya sighed. "I mean, it's up to you..." He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "But Shouyou, you gotta watch out."

"And if that bastard gives you any trouble," Tanaka said, puffing his chest, "you come to your senpais, all right?"

"All right." Shouyou looked at both of them, at their unusually serious expressions, two pairs of concerned eyes on him. He gave a shaky smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

After parting with his friends, Shouyou didn't walk to the gym, he _ran_. He had to get there on time, for once in his life. He opened the door, walking into a spacious gym, the familiar scent of sweat and excitement filling his lungs, the too-bright light assaulting his senses, the floor making squechy noises as he walked.

In the middle of the room, some jersey-clad teammates were setting up the net. "Hello!" Shouyou called tentatively, voice echoing through the gym. The teammates turned around to look at the doorway.

One of them began walking towards him, and Shouyou's jaw dropped when he recognized him. It was that guy. The one from the bathroom. The hot one. His heart began to pound--was this boy his future teammate?

He looked down at Shouyou, giving him a dazzling smile that made Shouyou (almost) swoon. "You must be the new recruit. Hinata Shouyou, isn't it?"

Shouyou nodded. "Y-You remembered my name!" 

The boy laughed. "I remember the names of all the cute guys around here," he said with a flirtatious grin. Shouyou’s eyes widened and his face immediately went pink because holy shit, did he really just say that, did he normally go around flirting with people within two seconds of speaking to them, and _how was it possible for a human being to be this attractive_? 

The boy smirked, apparently enjoying Shouyou's reaction. 

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun. I'm Oikawa Tooru."


End file.
